


romeo, o romeo

by anyabarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romeo and Juliet References, Shy Bruce Banner, Theater Kid Thor, bruce is a lil insecure, thor is just a happy lil puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyabarnes/pseuds/anyabarnes
Summary: Bruce is absolutely dumbfounded. There is no way, no way in hell, Thor, his year-long crush, is sitting here reciting Romeo and Juliet. And not just any scene, no, the fucking balcony scene.





	romeo, o romeo

Bruce Banner does not want to be at Tony Stark’s party. There is not a single atom in his body that wants to be jammed into Tony’s outrageously large house full of sweaty bodies and loud music. He wants to be at home, curled up under his favorite weighted blanket, reading that Adam Silvera book he’s been meaning to finish. But no, he has to be a good friend, so now he is standing on the balcony of the second floor overlooking the pool, just wanting to go home.  


Bruce sips his water-there is not a chance in hell he will have a sip of anything else tonight, he can’t risk it-and sighs as he hears screams. Tony had taken advantage of his parent’s being out of town (honestly it was more of a rarity when they were in town) and invited the entirety of the school, which, even when packed into Tony’s giant house, was still way too many people.  
He glances down at the deck and chuckles. Of course, all of the theater kids had managed to find each other. And, of course, they had decided that this was the perfect time and place to start reciting Shakespeare.  


They are all absolutely plastered. Peter, the small science nerd, throws his hands up in the air, dumping half of whatever was in the cup-how the hell did he even get his hands on any alcohol, he’s like 14-on the ground. Bruce can vaguely hear him yelling something about how “all the world’s a stage”. Bruce snorts. Standing next to him is Scott, a slightly taller version of Peter, who also happens to be screaming about “all of life being a play”. The other three kids stand around them edging them on. Bruce recognizes two of them-Wade and Wanda, who are both holding red solo cups.  


Bruce looks around a little more. Thor, the foreign exchange student, isn’t with the theater kids like he normally is. It’s not like Bruce cares, no. He has definitely not been pining over the Scandinavian man for the last year. Bruce finally spots Thor, seeing the blond man standing near the edge of the pool.  


Taking another sip of water, Bruce rakes his eyes over him. Thor is built like a god, and it was a wonder as to why he doesn’t do football. Instead, he has a passion for reciting weird play references in the middle of class. Bruce loves watching him perform. He carries an aura about him whenever he is on stage that is just so goddamn hot.  


Bruce looks down, burning a bright red when Thor catches him staring. He ducks his head, leaning down to take a sip of his drink in hopes of avoiding Thor’s eyes. He lets the cool drink sit on his tongue for a minute, hoping it will help to cool down his face, before swallowing it. When Bruce looks back up (cheeks finally returning to their original color), he sees Thor has moved on, talking animatedly to Peter. The small boy seems engrossed in whatever Thor is saying, laughing and adding in quite often.  


Bruce sighs. He wishes he could just go down there and talk to Thor. But he can’t. There is not a chance in hell Thor would even want to be friends with Bruce, and he would just have to sit through a couple of minutes of force short talk (which is a lot worse than silence) before Thor ultimately decided he did not want to be associated with quiet, book-loving, Bruce.  


Bruce looks up just in time to see Thor make eye contact with him, again. Thor smiles, turning to say something to Peter, before setting his cup down and starting to make his way over to the balcony Bruce was on. Bruce’s eyes widen, hands flying down to try and fix his clothes so he looks somewhat presentable (even if Thor won’t be able to see him from 15 feet up). He runs a hand through his unruly curls-goddamn it why couldn’t he just try to put some effort into his appearance-trying to flatten them down and form them into some shape other than blob.  


Thor is standing right underneath Bruce’s balcony when Bruce is done ‘fixing’ his hair. Thor is staring at him with-is that adoration?-no, it couldn’t possibly be. It must just be the lighting. Thor clears his throat and opens his mouth and oh god this cannot be happening now.  


“O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a wingèd messenger of heaven unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air,” Thor exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air, a stupidly happy smile sitting on his face.  


Bruce is absolutely dumbfounded. There is no way, no way in hell, Thor, his year-long crush, is sitting here reciting Romeo and Juliet. And not just any scene, no, the fucking balcony scene.  
People have started to look, and Bruce just wants to bury himself right where he is standing. Thor is staring up at him, the stupid smile dancing across his face like he is expecting something in response. Bruce is terrified, but at the same time exhilarated.  


“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” A voice comes from behind him. Bruce jumps around, only to come face-to-face (well-more like face-to-unruly-mop-of-hair; this kid is short) with Peter.  


“What?” Bruce lets out a shuddery breath.  


“‘O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?’ It’s the next line,” Peter explains, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. “You know, in case you wanted to, like, respond or something.”  


Bruce nods numbly, forcing himself to swallow. He turns around slowly, twisting his hands together. This is so cliche Bruce thinks. There is no way this wattpad-fanfiction-esque scenario is happening to him in real life. He takes a deep breath. There is no way he is actually going to do this. There is no way he is actually going to do this. There is no way there is no way thereisnowaythereisnowaythereisnowaythereis  


Bruce feels his mouth move before he can actually comprehend what is happening.  


“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” For what feels like the first time in his life, Bruce speaks without thinking (well, more like overthinking). And it is the most liberating feeling in the world.  


He looks down to see Thor staring up at him. He can see the light reflecting in Thor’s smile, and it is the prettiest sight he has ever seen. He’s so happy it hurts.  


Bruce takes another sip of his drink, trying to clam his bright red cheeks. When he looks back down, Thor is gone. People have returned back to their business, no longer looking up at him.  


“Finally,” Peter says, exasperated. He has a soft smile on his face.  


“Huh?” Bruce asks.  


“Well, just, you know, you and Thor have been… you know?” Peter makes some vague hand motions as he is saying this. He sighs. “Well, just, you and Thor have been eyeing each other for a long time. It was time one of you actually said something to the other.”  


Bruce stutters, opening his mouth but not finding the words. Thor has been eyeing him? There is no way in hell Thor has been trying to get with him. Two hours ago, Bruce was entirely convinced Thor didn’t even know he existed. And know, he is finding out that Thor has been interested in him for the past however-long? This day could not get any better.  


Bruce turns back to say something to Peter only to find him missing. And oh, apparently the day could get better. Way better.  


Thor is standing in Peter’s place, a dumb-happy smile on his face. He looks radiant like there is something inside him glowing. Bruce wouldn’t be surprised if there is.  


“Hi,” Thor says.  


“Hi.” Bruce looks down and smiles. He can feel his cheeks color. Thor laughs softly.  


“So--I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to grab coffee with me? Like, on a date?” Thor stumbles through his sentence, looking like a puppy.  


Bruce doesn’t know what to say. He is so over the moon.  


“You--you want to go out with me?” Bruce smiles even harder.  


“Yeah, that was the plan,” Thor responds.  


Instead of saying anything else, Bruce just rushes into Thor, hugging him tightly. Bruce feels the rise and fall of Thor’s chest as he gets pulled in to the hug even tighter. Bruce just laughs, his brain not even able to comprehend the happiness he is feeling.  


Thor pulls back and holds Bruce’s face in his hands.  


“Um, I know this is kinda sudden but can I kiss you?” Thor stares into Bruce’s eyes.  


“Please.” Bruce knows he sounds needy, but at this point, he can’t bring himself to care. Thor pulled himself down to meet Brue’s lips, and everything goes quiet for a minute. All he can feel is happiness.  


The kiss feels like it lasts forever, but when Bruce pulls away, he wishes it would last even longer. Bruce just stands next to Thor, both of them perfectly content in the silence. Thor pulls back from Bruce.  


“I don’t think you ever gave me the answer.”  


“To what?” Bruce says, looking up into Thor’s eyes.  


“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” Thor asks.  


“Yeah, I think I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) this is my first time posting on ao3, and i would love any constructive criticism or thoughts <3
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by this prompt: https://afterglow-prompts.tumblr.com/post/169247171390/five-otp-prompts-16


End file.
